Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 1
Appearing in "Awakening The Nightmare" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Mazikeen * Chloe Decker * Destiny * Ammenediel * Gabriel Hornblower Antagonists: * Weldrok (First appearance) * Demon Other Characters: * Remiel * Azrael * Desire * Despair * Destruction * Death * Dream * Delirium * Lillith * John Constantine * Michael Demiurgos (Mentioned only) Locations: * Hell * United States of America ** Los Angeles *** The Lux * Heaven Synopsis of "Awakening The Nightmare" Returning a few years after, Lucifer had left Earth to return to Hell, to contain all the demons, Chloe Decker has returned to her life, at the LAPD, while Ammenediel contains to protect his son Charlie, and look after Linda. When massive disasters: earthquakes, volcanoes, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis, unclear explosions begin happening simultaneously all over the globe, causing global paranoia and pandemic as everyone is scrambling to get the situation under control, and the world is being thrown into discord. In the aftermath, Linda is consulting Ammenediel and Mazikeen on the events that happened, and what was the cause of the disasters, to which, they themselves have no answer. This is later interrupted by Chloe, also questioning the two on the recent event, to which they also grudgingly reply they have no idea. But this silence is soon broken by another arrival, the two angles Azrael and Remiel, who look in a state of distress. Before any questioning can begin, the two explain that these disasters have occurred all over creation, every dimension, every universe, every timeline is being thrown into chaos, as if creation itself, is bleeding. They still do not fully understand what is happening, but they explain the reason they came here is to get Ammenediel, to join Gabriel as they know where the source of this disaster is originating from. A deep suspense fills the air, as Mazikeen asks where its coming from, which they reply with asking her help in this, as the source of all this chaos is from Hell. Asking how Hell is the source, only gives the reply that it has some possible connection to Lucifer, as the ground once again shakes violently (but not due to a earthquake), instead the open the door to find themselves outside another house, in a complete white empty space, as far as the eye could see. The two angels ask the others to leave the house as they wander towards the house, and knock on the door to the home- the door slowly opens to reveal a old man, wrapped in brown robes, introducing himself as Destiny, he welcomes them into the house. The demon and angels enter the home, but the man stops the two humans, giving them pieces of fabric he removed from his cloak- only saying, its for your own protection. The two cover their eyes with the pieces of fabric, after a failed argument with the figure, and are shown into the house. Inside the house the group is introduced to the endless, the beings who watch over, and guide all of the universes, as a way of watching over creation without the constant interference of God. The Endless explain who a massive rib in creation, has opened in Hell, and has sent ripples of destruction across all of creation, spreading has and destruction too big for even them to control of- while the rip is still open. This is remarked with how they haven't been able to contact Lucifer in Hell, and are actually concerned that Lucifer is the cause of all this, which causes Chloe to speak up and defend him- which quickly quiets down the room. The Endless take in what is said and return to what they came here for, explaining as how God has sent Gabriel to speak with the demon Lillith to fin out what is going on down in Hell. This news causes Mazikeen to step back (as Lillith is he mother), but she readies herself, as the group is taken to a door, which has been made, to take them directly to Gabriel and find out what has happened to Lucifer. The two humans take off their blindfolds to find themselves in the cold, barren wastelands of Hell, surrounded by endless mountains and doors, as high as the eye can see, with screams covering the noise of the cold winds. The two humans take a minute to take it all in, before a angel lands before them, revealing himself to be Gabriel, as well as a young woman walks towards them, identifying herself as Lillith. The two explain the situation, as there is a mass breakout, and trillions of souls are trying to forcibly leave Hell, but do not understand what the cause is- and Lucifer is trying to control the situation. The two humans take a moment of relief, as he was not the problem, but the one trying to fix it. The angels lead the others to Lucifer, standing around as the souls of the freed are being corralled back into their prisons, as the group approaches him. He instantaneously notices his friends from Earth, and approaches them calmly and warmly. The group stops him, demanding a answer to what is happening, but all he can give is, he doesn't know- saying as how souls are getting free of their prisons, and some are becoming violent and aggressive. Finally, asking Ammenediel to take the two humans back to Earth, to avoid any deaths,- which he begrudgingly agrees to, but not without the two complaining as he take them home. Back in Hell, Lucifer takes the group down into the lower canyons of Hell to reveal where the most violence is taking place. Back in Lux, Ammenediel lands with Chloe and Linda, as the two scorn him for taking them back, against their wishes- but, before a reply can be made, a group of armed thugs (who really are demons, taking a dead human form), attack the three, with Ammenediel having to fight off the group single-handed while Chloe escorts Linda to safety, while also trying to fight off the group of demons. This fight is not unnoticed, as Lucifer sees this fight playing out in one of the frozen ponds of Hell, and before he can think he pulls out his wings and flies straight up to Lux, as Ammenediel is starting to lose ground against the demon group, as they close in on the angel and two humans. But out of the shadows, the angel of Hell emerges- using a ability only known as, the 'Lightbringer Flame' to permanently destroy the demon group, saving the three. As this happens the freed souls, are finally back in containment as the group celebrates for Lucifer saving them- but before anything can happen, Lucifer stops dead in his tracks, seeming to fall in a trance, as he just stares motionlessly into the nothingness. But in reality, he is walking through Hell, a the very bottom of the outskirts, and wanders to a massive door that has been broken out off, finally realizing who is responsible for all of this. The day ends with the angel Gabriel and Ammenediel, being asked to see Lucifer in his penthouse suite, stating he's going to stay around for a little time longer. When accused on what is going to happen to Hell, he only replies with Lillith is taking care of it, and he is trying to keep his friends safe, from the soul that escaped. When questioned about which soul escaped Hell, he replies with that it didn't escape Hell, it broke back into Hell- breaking out of the void itself, as a worrying look on Lucifer's face grows. The two angels ask once again about which soul escaped, with Lucifer replying with a demon and memory he thought he had sealed away a long time ago, his 'step-brother'. Notes Trivia